Madoka and Lan
by Saluki.N
Summary: Maru x Wan. PWP. Yuri.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A yuri PWP between Madoka and Lan.

Disclaimer: This story was written by an anonymous user on /a/ of 4chan, in one of the early _Rinne no Lagrange_ threads. The first part of this story was posted on January 22nd and the second part on January 29th, 2012. Since this story isn't available online in anywhere else, I wanted to repost this so that more people can read it. Story credits go to the original writer. _Rinne no Lagrange_ and its characters belong to Xebec and Production I.G.

You can find the original screen cap of this story here (remove spaces in the links):

i. imgur. com/ LAZhw. png

i. imgur. com/ SGvsr. png

**Madoka and Lan**

**Chapter 1**

Madoka stepped out of the bathroom, finished with her shower. She let out a sigh. "This room is pretty nice, but it's not fair that they're not even letting me go home to sleep," she grumbled. She moved around the room, looking at the things someone with Le Garite had clearly arranged carefully to help make her as comfortable as possible. She walked over to the dresser, and saw it was full of clean clothes. "Ehh...I guess this is here for me...probably." She put on what she usually used to sleep, panties and a shirt, and put her hands on her hips.

"I just wish it was more...homey," Madoka said as she flopped down on the huge bed, her gaze running past the things in the room. Another sink, two closets, one of which was full of what seemed to be fresh uniforms, Lan sitting in one of the chairs in a corner, her track suit neatly folded on a table, cleaned and ready to-

"Wait...Lan?" Madoka did a double take as she sat up a little bit. "H-How long have YOU been sitting there?" Lan gave her a blank look and said "Ever since I set up your room." Madoka gave what left like less than half a smile and "Er...thanks." "Do not mention it. It is a part of my duty to take care of you," Lan said as she got up and moved over to the side of the bed.

Lan sat down carefully on the bed, her legs folded beneath her. "Lie down." Lan leaned over Madoka and gently but firmly pressed her down by the shoulders. Madoka sputtered "Ah-um-er..." as she began to blush at how close Lan's face was to hers. "Let me make you more comfortable," Lan said, in a tone of voice that said this was not really a question. Madoka started to say something, but it ended up coming out as a muffled "Mmph" because Lan was kissing her.

The kiss was long and deep, and although Madoka was initially surprised, she soon returned the kiss with equal force, shoving her tongue into Lan's, moving her hands up into Lan's hair and pressing downwards, as if trying to press their mouths as close as possible. Lan eventually broke off, slowly, and a thin trail of saliva was left between their mouths as she shifted off the bed. Madoka just lay there, trying to think about what had just happened but not really having much success. She looked up and saw Lan standing at the foot of the bed.

Lan reached out and gently took hold of Madoka's foot. She let out a short sound at the touch. Lan raised her head and met her gaze with a slight tilt of the head. Madoka broke away first, blushing. The other girl paused for a moment, then lowered her mouth to the foot she was still holding. She opened her mouth and licked the big toe that was in front of her face.

The next sound that came out of the girl in front of her she ignored as she slowly put her tongue between each toe. Lan brought her tongue back inside her mouth for a moment, as if to taste it, and then came back down again on the side of Madoka's ankle. She circled around the joint and lightly ran her hands up to grasp the firm calf she was presented with.

Madoka made a small gasp as her leg shuddered a little at the stimulation. As Lan's tongue made a curving path up to Madoka's knee, she shifted up onto the bed entirely so she was straddling Madoka. The tongue made its way up to behind her knee, and the hands slid up to near her white panties.

As Lan's tongue inched ever closer to Madoka's panties, there were more and more shudders from the brown-haired girl whose face was becoming increasingly red. "Ah, Lan..." she said as her hands clutched the sheets beneath her. Lan slowly pushed Madoka's shirt up, revealing the line of her hips fully.

There was a pause. Madoka raised her head just as Lan's head was coming down again to brush her soft tongue against the outside of her panties. "Ahh!" Madoka panted, her toes curling from the long teasing she had just received. She turned even redder and closed her eyes as she felt her juices flow out, soaking her panties.

She opened her eyes, feeling something lightly brush her face - the blue bangs of the girl above her. Lan's face was shoved into Madoka's neck, her tongue running along the smooth curves of her muscles. The gentle hands bracketed her face as the sticky line from her mouth moved up over her jaw to her ear. A soft grunt escaped Madoka's lips as Lan's tongue moved around each crevice and fold of her ear, and as it moved all the way into the center, she writhed in her own sweat. The tongue left her ear, finally, as Lan moved her head directly above Madoka.

Lan's tongue was out, Madoka's juices and her saliva mixing together as she brought her lips towards Madoka's. As they touched each other, Madoka felt the wetness in her panties increase as the heavy flavor filled her head. Lan's tongue was twisting inside her mouth, as if trying to fill every nook and cranny. Madoka responded, trying to get as much of Lan's and her own taste as she could.

When they finally broke off, Lan sat up, closed her eyes for a moment as she licked her lips, and reached for the bottom of Madoka's shirt. "Eh-" Madoka let out, and then nothing else as Lan pushed it up, running the tips of her fingers over each one of Madoka's ribs and over the side of her breasts. The fingers kept moving, tracing lines up her body, down into her armpits, and back up over her armpits as her shirt came completely off, leaving her wearing only a very wet pair of panties.

Lan carefully folded the shirt and laid it aside before once again lowering her head down to Madoka's crotch. Madoka's whole body tensed in anticipation of having her pussy touched again, but it didn't come. Instead, Lan's tongue rolled over the top border of her last remaining piece of clothing up her abs. Each one of the lightly toned muscles got attention from her tongue, while her hips were being caressed by her hands.

As the tongue spiraled into her bellybutton, Madoka let out a moan and arched her back, shoving Lan's face even deeper into her stomach. Lan's hands moved around her, sliding up along her spine as more and more moans came out. Madoka finally let her back fall to the sheets below her after what felt to be a long time, completely unable to move after the intensity of what had just happened.

Even then, Lan didn't stop. Her hands moved up and cupped the pert breasts in front of her, as she brought her head up in between them. Lan's tongue then softly moved around the sides of her left breast, oh-so-slowly ran around the outsides, never touching her nipple. Madoka felt Lan's entire mouth come down around it, as her tongue touched every bit of it, then pushed itself into the middle.

"Mmmph!" she grunted as Lan's teeth brushed the tip of her over-stimulated nipple. Her entire body spasmed as the mouth moved away. She could feel the sheets underneath her legs were wet with her juices and they bunched up against her bottom.

Lan moved her hand up to stretch Madoka's arm out onto the bed above her, bringing her tongue along the curve of her breast up to her collarbone, where it lingered for a moment before coming down to her armpit. Madoka could feel every contour of the tongue that brushed her the underside of her spotless arm. Still, Lan wasn't finished. She worked her way around the muscles in front of her, paused and explored the elbow, snaked up the arm to her hand.

Madoka could feel every nerve in her palm twitching as Lan's tongue explored every line and crevice. Each of her fingers was held by a few of Lan's as they all went in her mouth one by one. Her index finger was last as her hand fell limply to the ground, wet with saliva. Lan licked her lips as she shifted herself to put her head close to Madoka's crotch. Her hands rested lightly on the sides of Madoka's panties.

"May I?" she asked. "P-please..." Madoka mumbled as she gripped the sheets below her, spreading her legs apart. As those soft hands pulled down, the sensation of her wet vagina finally being exposed to the air made even more fluids come out. Madoka closed her eyes as she saw Lan approach it. She felt Lan's tongue, familiar now, touch her most sensitive place, and felt an unbelievable sensation inside her. She couldn't think. She couldn't say a word then even if she wanted to. All she could do was spread wider and present herself to the girl above her.

Madoka let out a long, loud, primal sound of passion as she came, tensing every muscle in her body, arching her back to bring herself almost totally off the bed, twisting the sheets, curling her toes. After it was over, she fell to the bed like a rag doll, everything in her spent. As rational thought returned to her, she opened her eyes, and saw Lan kneeling there in front of her, using her hands to gather every bit of Madoka's cum off the curves of her face into her mouth. Her perfect white skin made shiny by the fluids, Lan moved her tongue as far as she could, closing her eyes to taste it fully.

"Lan..." Madoka said. Lan opened her eyes and looked straight into hers. "Thank you. That was...I mean...I've never felt anything like it." Lan's tongue snaked out again to catch an errant drop as she brought her fist up near her face. "Wan~" was all she said. Madoka blushed a deep red at the incredibly cute affectation. She got up on the bed, facing Lan, and saw her nipples were poking through the thin fabric of her uniform. Her eyes ran down, and saw a dark patch and a stream of wetness coming from the bottommost part of her uniform.

"Hey, Lan?" Madoka said as she put her hands on Lan's shoulders. She reached in and placed a short kiss on the sill-sticky lips of her partner. "Let me make you feel good too." Lan blushed a little and turned her head aside. "That...won't be necessary. I'm here to take care of you, and that would be...UAH!" Her sentence was interrupted as she was moved by some sort of modified wrestling move underneath Madoka. Her white cheeks were now almost totally red. "Ehh..." she breathed as Madoka leaned over her with a smirk on her face. "Hey, we're comrades right? Come on, tell me what you really want." Lan squeezed her eyes closed, then opened them suddenly and said "Madoka. Please f-fuck me." Madoka's grin got even wider. "Good answer."


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: A yuri PWP between Madoka and Lan.

Disclaimer: This story was written by an anonymous user on /a/ of 4chan, in one of the early _Rinne no Lagrange_ threads. The first part of this story was posted on January 22nd and the second part on January 29th, 2012. Since this story isn't available online in anywhere else, I wanted to repost this so that more people can read it. Story credits go to the original writer. _Rinne no Lagrange_ and its characters belong to Xebec and Production I.G.

You can find the original screen cap of this story here (remove spaces in the links):

i. imgur. com/ LAZhw. png

i. imgur. com/ SGvsr. png

**Madoka and Lan**

**Chapter 2**

Madoka bounced a little on the bed as she let go and repositioned herself to straddle Lan. She held her hand out, not quite sure where to start as her eyes traveled over the girl beneath her. "Alright, let's start with down...here!" she said brightly as she grabbed a bunch of fabric right above Lan's crotch and pulled up.

"Ngah! M-my uniform..." Lan squeaked out as her teeth gritted together from the rough sensation. "Hmm? are you worried about it getting dirty?," came the response. "It's a little late for that now. Just look at what you've done down there already." Madoka changed the angle of her pull to the side to see Lan's dripping hole. She held up her other hand for a moment, smiled a little at watching the slight cringe she got in response, and stuck two fingers inside.

Lan's moan was muffled slightly by the sound of the sheets being pushed aside as her legs spread involuntarily. Madoka moved inside a little deeper, and as Lan's breathing became sharper and sharper, the probing got more and more intense. Madoka could feel from inside the girl below her a rhythmic pulsing in and out, the grip getting more and more firm on her fingers as Lan's voice got a bit louder every time.

Finally, there was a long moment where Madoka could feel the tightest grip yet as Lan's entire body shuddered. When she went limp, Madoka took her hand out and looked at it in amazement. "Wow..." she breathed. She felt her own pussy twitch a little, sympathizing with the other so close to it. Madoka reached down and put the fingers that had so recently been inside Lan inside herself.

She teased herself for a few moments, as Lan slowly opened her eyes. When Madoka saw her wide-open gaze, she pulled her dripping fingers out and moved them up to Lan's face. Her eyes went even wider as she saw the thing in front of her. She moved her head up and put the fingers, now completely covered with both girls' juices, completely inside her mouth. Her tongue moved now, much faster than it had a few minutes before, in her lust for the flavor she had been presented with.

When Madoka started to pull her hand out, Lan shot her hand out to grab hold of the wrist that was moving out. "Hey..." Madoka said softly. Lan opened her eyes and shot out a quick "Mmph!" as she let Madoka's wrist go, embarrassed at losing herself for a moment. "Lan. Will you let me...take off your uniform?" Madoka asked while looking into Lan's eyes. Lan only responded with a slight blush and a nod.

She sat up on the bed, knees under her, and turned her back. Finding a zipper, Madoka pulled it down slowly, running her hand over the portion of pale white back exposed every passing second. When it came time to undo the arms, Madoka pressed herself against Lan's back, pressing her erect nipples into Lan's shoulder blades. Lan's own nipples hardened as she felt Madoka run her face along the arm right behind her hand that was taking off her sleeve. She repeated the same with the other arm, feeling the tiny shudders that showed Lan was trying to hold still but failing.

Her uniform now mostly lying all around her, Lan was blushing furiously at the sensation of being undressed and explored by Madoka's body. She barely even noticed when she was unceremoniously dumped onto her back so the whole thing could come off her legs. Madoka tightly grasped Lan's hips, then moved down around the outside of each leg, shoving downwards so that the uniform had no choice but to come off. When it reached her feet, Madoka smiled and said "Here..we..go!" as she flung it off to the side of the room.

Madoka looked at Lan for a moment, taking in the wonderful sight of the pale, delicate figure beneath her. She laid down on top of her, shoving the perfect thigh below her into her pussy. "Lan...move your leg." she said, as she moved her torso along Lan's. As Lan pushed up into her, she uncurled her spine and ran the tips of her breasts along Lan's ribcage, stopping when she felt the other pair of nipples beneath her. Both shared a gasp and paused their movements for a moment.

Madoka broke it by pressing down into the breasts beneath her. Lan opened her mouth and arched her head up for a kiss. Their mouths met each other, and they mirrored that embrace with their bodies, now covered with a light sheen of sweat. Lan reached out blindly with her hands, running them over Madoka's back for a moment before running down her arms to find the pair of hands now clenching the sheets for support. Still in the throes of the kiss, Lan untangled them and entwined her own fingers in between Madoka's.

Madoka gripped hard as she pressed herself even harder into Lan, trying to cover her whole body with the feeling of Lan's skin. Finally, she had to come up for air. "Haah!" Madoka let out as she threw her head back, flushed from the heat of the contact she had just had. Her eyes glazed over for a moment, and she didn't quite realize what was happening when she felt the last bit of pressure leave her hands and return to her crotch.

She noticed, however, when Lan's tongue licked her breast again. This time, though it was rougher. Gone was the soft teasing of before, replaced by an intense passion. She felt a hand churning her pussy, and another moving behind her, cupping the back of her neck. Lan's tongue skirled up from Madoka's breasts, roughly dipping across the line of her collarbone and up her neck, as she shoved her tongue inside Madoka's mouth once again.

As their tongues violently wrapped around each other, Madoka felt her head go blank, as if she didn't exist anymore, as if all there was was the pleasure she felt. She fell on her side after the feeling left her, trying only to breathe. Lan let her sit for a moment, before brushing her still damp fingers through Madoka's long wave of hair. Madoka seemed to wake up as Lan shifted back a bit on the bed.

Madoka's head turned to look at what her partner was doing. She was greeted with Lan lying back, legs spread apart, with her hands holding her pussy wide. "Please, Madoka..." Lan said. Madoka nodded, and moved her head downwards. Lan shifted a little bit wider as she saw her approach. Madoka moved her tongue out, somewhat hesitantly at first, but slowly picking up speed as she licked every fold.

Lan began to moan as Madoka moved deeper in, her delicate hands sliding across the shoulders and arms of the girl who was exploring the most private part of her. Lan could feel every bit of her opening up, and as pressure built beneath it, she let out a cry. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" Her hands tangled in Madoka's hair as she shoved her face down into her orgasm.

She let go as the tension left her body, blushing at what she had just had Madoka do. Her eyes were closed, trying to preserve the feeling she had just had moments before. Her eyes popped open, though, as Madoka was lifting her onto her bottom. "Hey, let's kiss with...them, ne?" Madoka said. "Ehh?" Lan responded, sounding a little panicked. "But I just came...it's still sensit-iiaAAH!" she yelped, as Madoka ground their crotches against each other.

The feeling of Madoka's legs crushing hers was overpowering, and it was all Lan could do to stay upright as she tried to find purchase on the other girl's back, in her hair, anything to keep her upright. She instinctively was rotating her hips along with Madoka, trying to match her movements. A few stray tears leaked out of her eyes that were rolling up inside her head as she felt the pressure build between her legs. A long, loud "Mmmmmmmmmmmh" escaped her her head flew back. Release came as she went totally limp, completely spent.

Madoka let her fall backwards, still in the throes of her own orgasm. She gritted her teeth as she felt the sensation slowly leave her hips. She opened her eyes and looked down at the possibly unconscious girl in front of her. She chuckled, and her finger inscribed a small circle in the air. "Maru!"


End file.
